creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Track
WARNING S*XUAL THEMES, GORE, AND LANGUAGE. ALL CENSORED AND/OR CUT OUT BUT I STILL DO NOT SUGGEST THIS TO PEOPLE 15 AND YOUNGER. YOU HAVE TO BE 17+ TO READ THIS. One (Raven POV) Heavy rain pounding on the window. It seemed it could break any minute. The wind whistling wildly awoke me. Raven Breaker. I am a dream tracker -- a dangerous job that is of my creation. No one knows about it... yet. I am not a careful person, I'm not organized, I am a self hurting and pathetic creature, but I want to help. Dreams that always follow you no matter where you go. More like a curse than a dream. It's all true but imagination. Bed sheets soaked with my blood, my hands wounded with long vertical lines starting from my wrist. I don't dream, but I am cursed. The crows that gather on my balcony, always there until I scare them away. I bandage my hands and dress. Heavy rain and snow falling like twins with the wind howling out a melody. My dark blue, almost black umbrella doesn't protect me from the nature. My black hair sticking to my face, my clothes messy, my hooked nose wrinkled. I'm not old, I'm not too young. I'm somewhere between 30 and 40. I was born strong, but I've never used my strength for something useful. I can sense a dream -- more like curse. My first time dream tracking, today. ... My first idea of dream tracking came when I was a little boy. I could sense curses from back then. My father was cursed. How I knew? A violet aura was following my dad, back then I didn't know, now I figure he was cursed. Once I overheard my mother and father talking -- Wilson Breaker and Maryline Breaker (maiden name "Maryline Gauge") -- my mother was saying that he could die like this, that he's not sleeping enough and he's harming himself. He answered that he is something like possessed at night and keeps ripping out his flesh with his nails. I was really scared when I heard what they were talking about, but quickly forgot about it. Well, my first idea of dream tracking came when I met a girl, about my age. Beautiful raven hair, long, silky and straight. She was a priest's daughter and wore a black dress all the time. Her name was Caroline Dwellson. She gave me the idea of dream track. Told me that if she could, she would find cursed people and help them. She said that she likes referring to curses as dreams. "Curse Tracking," she said and giggled as her dreamy eyes shined, "Dream Tracking." I was in love, that night, on the hill near the church, studying stars. When she told me her dream. After that night, I never saw her again. She and her father left the country. ... Wind howled, crying loudly, deafening me. Cars swept by, people hurrying out of sight. Life in a city. I can control my vision. It's pretty hard, though. Christmas lights, people humming melodies, cars with loud music, arguing couples, cute kids, anything and everything. I still wonder what will happen today. How my first time dream tracking will go. Two (Rod POV) A neon green eye staring at me through the key hole, I could see him smiling. This always happens. All the time. Everytime, though, I feel that I get more and more in danger. Darkness surrounding my apartment, neverending darkness. The giggles like that of a hyena. Am I, Rod Alexander, cursed? No, that's ridiculous. It's just nightmares. Anything more just can't exist, now can it? Of course not. Nothing of the supernatural things happening to me don't exist. It's not true. My parents were Christian. I hated them, truly, really, hated them. Why should there be so many imbeciles on this planet? Those piercing green eyes growled and laughed at the same time. I'm trapped here forever, I thought. I watched as the eye was squeezing in through the key hole, with it's body. I chuckled at how ugly the creature was, it was even funnier at how clumsily it slithered over to me. I felt pain sting my fingers, blood curling around them and slowly dripping to the floor. Drop. The creature moved and coiled itself around me. It was squeezing, and I could hear some of my ribs crack. Throbbing pain, no air. I was turning pale blue. This can't be happening. Just a dream. Wake. Up. Rod Alexander, I, will not die, he will be alive. Just... A... Dream...... ... "Sir......turned out... first try... Wake up sir. Sir?" My eyes fluttered open I spoke through my dry and throbbing through, "W...ho?" "Raven Breaker, and you?" I winced in pain as I tried to get up in a sitting position. "I deeply apologize, sir, for not coming in time." The man, Breaker, said. "Wat...water?" I chuckled at my own weird sounding voice. Sh*t was deep. Breaker handed me a cup with water. I drank, gritting my teeth, trying to handle the pain of my throbbing throat. "What... happened, Breaker?" I coughed, wincing. "You might not believe this, but you appeared to be strangled by a dream monster." Now, that can't be possibly true, he's nothing but another Christian is he? "Pfft. Oh really? And who are -" "I'm a Dream Tracker, more like Curse Tracker. You are cursed, sir, though the curse has weakened." It's not imposible... no what am I thinking!? It's not possible! It can't be! But then, why am I in a hospital with a couple of broken ribs, one broken arm, and a suffering throat? Better to go with the flow. "I'm Rod Alexander, nice meeting you, Breaker. I do believe you, but may I, if I can, join the Dream Track team, and how many joiners are there?" I tried hiding a scoff, my long dead parents must be laughing in joy, I have submitted to believing into the supernatural things they believe in. What else can be said? I've lost the long battle with my family. "Actually, I am the only one Curse Tracker, and yes, you can, but it can cost you your life. The mission of this job is to save cursed people, like I saved you. It's very complicated. I can detect cursed people with my eyes, but I doubt you will believe that." "Okay, I may help you with the task, right?" I said, thinking that all this mess I got myself into is ridiculous. "Yes. Thank you, Sir Alexan-" "Just call me Rod, Breaker." I gave him a smile, mocking and judging the piece of trash inside my brain.